This invention relates to the field involving the application of caulk, cement or mortar. More particularly, it relates to a new type of dispensing gun which utilizes direct introduction of the material to be dispensed into the gun.
In the caulking or tuckpointing trade, the common method of dispensing the caulk or other material is to position a prepackaged tube of material into a caulking gun. The caulking gun then forces the material out the nozzle of the tube of caulk, thus dispensing the material. One problem frequently encountered in this dispensing operation is that the tube itself rotates. Rotating the tube changes the angle of declination of the point of the tube. It is highly desirable to keep the angle of declination of the point of the tube in a fixed position.
One method of keeping the angle of declination fixed is shown in the 1987 patent to Miiyata, U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,636. In that invention it was a primary object to provide a dispensing gun which is capable of adjusting the orientation of the angled edge at the nozzle of the disposable cartridge for effectively applying a smooth bead. It is an object of this invention to provide a dispensing gun which has a constant angle at the dispensing tip of the device.
Another object of this invention is to provide a dispensing gun into which caulk or other material may be directly introduced without the need for pre-packaging. Dispensing guns for dispensing viscous materials generally utilize a cartridge-type of system wherein the cartridge is prepackaged and sold in discreet amounts. While the cartridge system has certain advantages, it has substantial disadvantages in the commercial application. For example, the cartridges which are sold in discreet amounts are often quite expensive with respect to the job required. Additionally, the cartridge itself must be purchased in a set quantity and the packaging for the cartridge disposed of after use. Much waste ensues.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a dispensing gun for viscous materials which is reusable. It is also an object of this invention to provide a dispensing gun which may accept any amounts of viscous materials required by the particular job. It is a still further object of this invention to provide a dispensing gun with a number of individual front material receiving cylinders. Further and other objects of this invention will become apparent upon reading the following Specification.